Saint of Love Sergio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720107 |no = 7186 |element = Water |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 106 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = If Sergio had not fought in the war against the Gods, his future would have been quite different. He would have traveled the world, helping every person who crossed his path to the best of his ability. Gaining the attention of the Goddess of Love and Peace, he became her champion: a saint of Love endowed with powerful healing abilities. He traveled from kingdom to kingdom in order to disseminate and defend the precepts of his goddess. |summon = |fusion = This power will allow me to defend Peace and Love. |evolution = I have a new mission. I must fight for Peace. | hp_base = 6485 |atk_base = 2585 |def_base = 2107 |rec_base = 2052 | hp_lord = 7912 |atk_lord = 3154 |def_lord = 2571 |rec_lord = 2504 | hp_anima = 9029 |rec_anima = 2206 |atk_breaker = 3452 |def_breaker = 2273 |atk_guardian = 2856 |def_guardian = 2869 | hp_oracle = 6794 |rec_oracle = 2802 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Lover's Will |lsdescription = 80% boost to ATK, 40% boost to max HP & 15% reduction in damage from Fire types & Boosts BB gauge each turn (7 BC) & Boosts BB ATK (200%) |lstype = Attack |bb = Lover's Kiss |bbdescription = 22 combo Water attack on one foe & chance to inflict Weakness & restores HP & boosts BB gauge (7 BC) for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack (self) for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Lover's Might |sbbdescription = 25 combo Water attack on single foe (including sparking combo) , 12 combo Water attack on single foe & chance to inflict Weakness & fills own BB gauge to max & adds chance to cast double BB (self) for 1 turn (25% + 75% if Julia is in the same squad) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 530 |ubb = Lover's Ending |ubbdescription = 21 combo Water attack on single foe, 24 combo Water attack on single foe & boost to Spark damage and BB ATK (250%) for 3 turns & inflicts Spark vulnerability (150%) for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |ubbhits2 = 24 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 21 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1600 |es = Lover's Harmony |esitem = Sergio's Wedding Ring |esdescription = If Julia is in the same squad, 10% boost to all parameters of Female units (all) & If Sergio's Wedding Ring is equipped, boosts Spark damage (80%) and adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to max HP |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to ATK |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boost to Spark damage (50%) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Enhances 50% Spark damage boost (+20%) |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill2_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_3_desc = Enhances 70% Spark damage effect (+30%) |dreamskill2_3_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Adds HP restoration effect to SBB |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Allows BB's all elements addition to attack effect to affect whole squad instead |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds BB ATK boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (400%) |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Replace SBB's self chance to cast double BB by chance to cast double BB (15%) to whole squad for 3 turns |dreamskill3_5_note = |evofrom = 720105 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = * This is the first unit to feature a 2-tier Single Target SBB/UBB |addcat = |addcatname = }}